


Double Drabble: Straying

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-08
Updated: 2005-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Double Drabble: Straying

Karl belonged to Marton. He was his. Always had been, always will be, and they didn't need any collars, cuffs, or licenses to prove it.

Sure, they both fucked around. Who wouldn't, in their line of business? But Karl belonged to Marton and Marton knew it and always came home to him. Always. Sometimes he brought along the latest fucktoy, but Marton always came back.

Karl visited Marton on location whenever he could. This one was no different. He knew Marton was fucking someone. Marton had called and left a message while getting a blowjob. That was perfectly normal.

What bloody wasn't perfectly normal was walking into your lover's shared trailer and seeing Liam Neeson wrap his arm around said lover's shoulders and push him to his knees. Or standing in the back, hoping not to be noticed, while Liam pulled his cock out of his pants and had that bad, bad, very bad lover give him a blowjob. Karl didn't dare move.

And the one thing running through his head wasn't about the way Marton was cheating on him or about the man he was cheating with. It was one thought, bright and clear.

_I didn't know Marton switched._


End file.
